


Sanguinosa giustizia divina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Dark, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La follia di Black Goku non ha limiti.Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di SSDV: - You take a mortal man/and put him in control/watch him become a god/watch people's heads a'roll/a'roll, a' roll (Symphony of Destruction - Megadeth).





	Sanguinosa giustizia divina

Sanguinosa giustizia divina

 

Black issò il corpo incosciente del principe dei saiyan tra le braccia e ghignò, il capo di Vegeta gli scivolò lungo il petto. Le ciocche more, larghe tre dita, di Vegeta, erano ricadute di lato.

Forzò la bocca di Vegeta con le dita e lo sentì gorgogliare. Il sangue colava dalla ferita con cui aveva squarciato il petto del saiyan.

Black osservò il saiyan privo di sensi e ghignò, l’orecchino ondeggiava ai movimenti studiati del suo capo. Ignorò le urla di Mirai Trunks e di Goku, volando sempre più in alto, tenendo Vegeta stretto a sé. Raggiunse i resti dell’edificio più alto e ridestò la sua vittima con degli schiaffi violenti.

Vegeta boccheggiò, vomitando sangue e socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo sfocato.

Black gli afferrò il viso e gli fece sollevare la testa, tenendolo stretto a sé e gl’indicò le vie semidistrutte della città dell’Ovest.

“Tu sei un mostro” esalò Vegeta, riconoscendo i cadaveri di innumerevoli uomini e ribelli decapitati. Nelle pozze di sangue erano immerse anche donne e bambini privi di capo, in una di esse galleggiava un orsacchiotto.

< Deve averlo fatto con la stessa lama di energia rosa con cui ha trafitto me > pensò, rischiando di svenire nuovamente.

“Oh, ma io ho semplicemente preso il controllo di un uomo mortale e l’ho fatto diventare un dio. Guarda le teste di quelle persone, come rotolano, a sancire che la razza umana è agli sgoccioli.

Presto ci sarà solo giustizia!” gridò Black.

Vegeta gli sputò un grumo di sangue sulla guancia.

“Voi dei non valete niente rispetto alla voglia di superarsi dei mortali” ringhiò.

Black lo colpì alla ferita con una gomitata e lo ascoltò ululare di dolore.

“La vedremo” sibilò.

 


End file.
